G☆PC13 / Transcript
Incident Arc, Episode 13: Critical Situation! The Daikoujin Form is Activated! The story continues into the hospital room where Juliet is entered into the comatose state and asleep into the hospital bed, her head and hair are soaked and stained by blood, she wore a oxygen mask on her face as she was struggling to breathe. She was surrounded by her worried and anxious friends, Tybalt, Cordelia, Francisco, Curio, Sei, Rosette, Chrno and Romeo. Cordelia has tears on her eyes as she was very anxious about Juliet's critical state. Cordelia: ... Juliet... The three men had just arrived into the hospital room, it's Benvolio, Conrad and his grandson Antonio as they panted heavily, Curio looked at them sadly. Curio: Tell me it's not true? You're not going to die? Juliet? Hey! Antonio: Hold on! Conrad: Lady Juliet! Cordelia turned her head towards Benvolio. Cordelia: Benvolio! She hugged at him and crying. Cordelia: Waaaah! Benvolio! That's awful, Juliet going to die! Waaaaah! *sob* *sob* Romeo: Juliet, please. Stay alive... He looked at Juliet who breathe weakly, and the doctor Lancelot comes into the hospital chamber. Romeo: Doctor, there's no way to save Juliet? Lancelot: We should to saving Juliet, because her condition is very critical. But we hoping that Juliet survives as she is between life and death, she will need a blood transfusion as she suffers from bleeding... Juliet: Aaaaaargh aaah aarrrh! She retire her oxygen mask and she suddenly spits blood as she having convulsions, which shocked everyone. Romeo: Uaaaah Juliet!! Rosette: Eeeek! All: Aaaaaah! Lancelot: Call the nurses fast! Romeo: Juliet!! Don't die!! The nurses are coming and bring Juliet with the stretcher for the operative room. Rosette: It's so awful. With the idea of losing the dearest one... *frowned* If Juliet will die in agony, because of Hermione and her immaturity as she deliberately putting herself in harm's way... Everything is Hermione's fault, she is responsible for what happened to Juliet! If she does not act like a spoiled child, thinking to save herself and don't be immature and impulsive, Juliet was not be happened like that! Rosette run away from the hospital. Meanwhile at the Izumo Village where Hermione remains silent due that Juliet enters into her comatose state after being suffered by convulsions from bleeding. Hermione: ... I'm, really sorry... for what happened. This tragedy will not happen, I'm so sorry. However, Meg grabs Hermione's shrit collar as she is angry against her. Meg: Bastard! All this is because of you!! I'm really disappointed by your snobbish attitude and being unworthy as Juliet's familiar! You rebelled and disobeyed easily and often acts on a whim! And often leads us trouble, it would be you who killed Juliet and letting her die! You bitch! Meg punched brutally at Hermione's stomach which shocked Jo and Azmaria as they trying to stop Meg while Rosette is coming and have widened eyes and gasped mouth as they attended this dramatic scene. Azmaria: Please, Meg! Jo: Stop it! What the hell are you doing? Meg: Shut up! It's her! She... She thrown Hermione brutally on the ground and then she grabs and punched her face brutally. Jo: Stop, Meg! Me too I has a grudge towards Hermione! But the important thing is Juliet's life! Fighting and arguing is not the right time! Meg: Perhaps! But you had a grudge towards her, you too! It's Hermione should take responsibility as Juliet's familiar! That's why I hate pretentious people who believed superior to the others and behave like selfish nobles! Jo: The violence does not help and it aggravates our cases! She refuses to listen to Jo and she turned her head to Hermione as she continue to punched her. Meg: All that because of this bitch! She's like any other haughty noble girls I hate the most! Hermione will be unable to protect others and save herself, and she cannot to protect Tybalt as he has been kidnapped! Hermione: Don't talking about of him!! It's not my fault!! She grabbed at Meg's shirt collar and slammed her on the ground where they begins to fight violently. Hermione: Bastard! I'm gonna blow your face! She punched Meg violently on her face that blood is stained on her face. Meg: You!! She knocked Hermione's nose with her head. Hermione: Oow! She covers both hand on her her nose bleeding after receiving a head blow. Meg: You're suck! I'll kick your ass, dumbass! Hermione: Garbage! She repulsed Meg away with her kick. Rosette: Stop it, girls! You goes too far! Then grabbed Meg's shirt collar and punched her to send the ground. Meg: Raaaah! She gets up, rushed towards Hermione and grabbed her with both hands, wobbled together and rolled between themselves. Hermione: Meeeggg!! Azmaria: Stop it, girls! Please, no! Hermione take the rock and prepared to attacked Meg. Suddenly, Azmaria interposes to stop this fight but was wounded in the head by Hermione with a rock. Rosette: *gasped* A... Azmariaaaa!! Everyone are shocked while blood flows a bit from Azmaria's face, the tears flowed from her eyes. Azmaria: Uuh, waaaaaah! Waaaaah!! Hermione had widened eyes as she was shocked she have done. Azmaria: Waaaaah! Rosette: Azmaria! Azmaria! She turned her head towards Hermione angrily. Rosette: Hermione! Excuse yourself right away! You do not realize what you did! But she doesn't reply and be guilty. Rosette: Hermione! Hermione: Me, apologize to such a bitch like Meg!? Anyway, do not dream! It's up to Meg to say that and apologize for badmouthed about Lord Tybalt! She run away quickly from the group. Rosette: Hermione!! At Yomi, the man who is a Krusnik called Cain Nightroad, he had medium-length blonde hair with dark blue eyes, he wore a long white jacket with red traits and two brown belts at his waist, two bands on each side of his arms, white gloves and black shoes. He bowed before him while Leontes sits on a throne, but greatly suffered from his right arm was amputated by Juliet and squeezed his arm cut as he suffers. Leontes: Rrrrh that's hurts... But I'm very satisfied since we have the Magatama Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword. Cain Nightroad, it seems to me that you are the one who had manipulated Hermione to kill Juliet unconsciously, huh? Cain: Yes, Lord Montague. I going to take charge and stolen the Yata Mirror, and even used Chrno and Tybalt as lures... Leontes: And you think it could be worked? Cain: Yes, I'm sure that it will be destabilized and demoralized their friends. Leontes: Very well, I accept. Thank you from your request will being filed. Without Juliet, they are no longer anything and lead to their own losses, especially Hermione who is solely responsible for this breakup and incident... Cain: Yes my lord. I want you stay here, as long as you does not have a new arm created by Aion... Later at the hospital, a new character who is a red-haired nun named Esther Blanchett. In her civilian form, she had short red hair, and lapis lazuri blue eyes. She had a star-sharped birthmark on the right side on her torso. Esther wears often a white nun robes with a blue bias trim. Esther: It would seem to me that is terrible, in this situation. It's time to save that girl named Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet... She holds the vial of pure blood and a christian cross-like rosary with the power to heal injuries. Later, nurses are come out from the operative room with a barrow where Juliet is still into coma. Romeo: Juliet! Please wake up! Juliet!! Cordelia: Doctor, how is going about Juliet! Lancelot: *sad* We did their best, but... She had lost so much blood and we hoped for a miracle... Cordelia: What you mean? Lancelot: *nodded* For in other words she would die from these wounds... Everyone are shocked. Romeo: Oh no! You thinking that Juliet is really going to die?! There is another way to save her! Doctor, say something! But Lancelot says nothing and he is desperate. Esther's voice: What's going on here? Her voice was heard in this agitation, coming towards them. Everyone was noticed Esther who coming. Cordelia: Huh, she's a nun woman? Esther: Apparently, this situation is serious like this girl who is about to die dramatically. That's why I'm here to save her. She create a christian cross-like seal with a circle around of it. Romeo: What are you doing? You going to save her? Esther: My name is Sister Esther Blanchett. I was aware of what happened to Juliet, as she was human at night she became vulnerable to serious wounds, as the Hanyou are generally invulnerable and invincible endowed with supernatural powers. I see what was happening when Juliet bleed and went into a coma, and there was also Hermione who is my childhood friend. But also the conflict between Hermione and Meg where she fled eventually, she does not know what happened between them. She then pours some drops of blood on the seal that take a red color, while she hold the rosary to praying to make the sacred scripts where a red light covered Juliet. Esther: Bring the light to a wounded and mutilated body. Wake deep sleep to a soul in distress. Restore life to the bruised heart. She create a sacred seal around of Juliet. After the red light and the seal disappears and a silent moment, a heartbeat was heard from Juliet. Everyone are surprised, it means that Juliet is saved thanks to Esther. Romeo: That means that... Lancelot: Juliet is... saved? Everyone is relieved. Esther: Yes, her life is no longer in danger... But she remains in a deep coma for a week, I ask you to watch and take care of her... Romeo: Right, thank you, Sister Esther. He looked at Juliet who's asleep peacefuly. Romeo: (Take the rest... Juliet.) Meanwhile, the voices from Chrno and Tybalt were heard. Chrno: Leave us alone! Bastard! Tybalt: I going to be mad! Cain: Sorry guys, but I need both of you as bait to attract your girlfriends. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Cain: Reborn, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Gashadokuro. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Cain: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 33 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 32 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Chrno: What the hell asked to do with us!? Leave us alone! Cain: I would to use you as lures, I know that the two girls would manage to save you both. He showed them the two visions in the form of crystal balls, the first vision it's Hermione in her hybrid form that flies and tried to escape from the Gashadokuro that pops up heaps of rocks and roars. Cain: I guess your girlfriend wants to save you. Tybalt: It's, Hermione?! Cain: Right! And there's a nun girl who's gonna come and save you, right? Another vision, Rosette who rides Seiryu on her head and hold the horns, Seiryu flies in the sky. Chrno: Rosette and Seiryu!? After the two crystal balls disappeared. Chrno: You're not going to do that anyway?! Cain: Ayakashi, take Chrno with you and use him as a decoy! I hoping I can stolen the Yata Mirror that Rosette have it. Tybalt: Stop! You not going to use us to lure into a trap?! Hermione can do nothing without Juliet who is still in a coma! Cain is coming to Tybalt and kicked at him and stomped on his head. Tybalt: Aargh! Cain: You're so loudly and annoying for a pretty boy. Then he grab Tybalt's head as he clench his teeth and have eyes closed as he expresses his pain. Tybalt: Uugh... Cain: You're Hermione's childhood friend? I believed that only the male hero who went to his rescue to save a damsel in distress. But there it was the reverse because it is now a girl who saved her dude in distress... I can then use you and look forward to seeing how the Shikigami of Summer will be able to save you, while she is too self-centered and vanity rather to care for others. The Ayakashi leaves and take Chrno away in order to find Rosette and her familiar. During night time at the city of Kyoto, Rosette was on Seiryu's head and hold her horns, her familiar who flying the night sky. Rosette: Are you okay, Seiryu? If I see Hermione again, I swore I gonna beat her for having hit you with a rock. Seiryu: I'm fine~ Haru. But, I'm worried about Chrno, he's kidnapped since Leontes take him and Tybalt away~ Haru. Rosette: I'm very worried about Juliet, and without her, the situation will be hard. Suddenly an Ayakashi thatCain had summoned it is appeard in front of them to confronted against them. Ayakashi: Uuoooooh! Seiryu: Uaaaah! It was so gigantic~ Haru!! The Ayakashi holds Chrno prisoner in its skeleton hand. Rosette: Chrno! Chrno: Rosette! Help! Rosette: Chrno! We coming to save you! She prepared to transformed into Cure Tsukiyomi with her Spiritual Paintbrush. Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button and draws the kanji "月" (Tsuki). Rosette: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess!The Kanji begins to shine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue light. At first her zoris and tabis socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. A silver moon on her back. Her blue eyes become now purple eyes with pupils take form of a crescent moon. Finally are her blond hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation is complete. Meanwhile with Hermione and the Gashadokuro, she tried to escape from it by flying with her wings. Hermione: Goddamnit! I does not have time to wasted! I must save someone! Flaming Art: Burning Shuriken! The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then she flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens to target her enemy, the shurikens grows from her wings after use. But this has no effect on it. Hermione: Damn! Someone, please! Of couse, nobody is here to rescured her. The Gashadokuro grabbed Hermione strongly. Hermione: Aaaah, let me go!! You're going to let me go, jerk! Suddenly, a creature who going to rescured Hermione from the Gashadokuro, it's a other Shikigami-Fairy who look like as a white tiger and inspired with a knight, his name is Byakko: Shikigami of Autumn. He look like as an amored white tiger. His legs are equiped with metal cuisses, his arms equiped with metalic spaulders and gauntlets, and he gain long metalic claws. His body had a metal cuirass with a scabbard still attached on his back, while the white tiger tail with a big bell attached appeared, his head gain also white tiger ears with a metal helmet, and red eyes turned into purple. A rope in the shape of a knot appeared around of his neck and keep his two-handed sword on his mouth. Byakko: Knight Code: Iron Tiger Sword! Byakko gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his sword to formed a white tiger-like aura, then send it towards his target. Cutted and bitted with the jaws the Gashadokuro's bone arm and released Hermione. Byakko: Knight Code: Cutting Steel Blade! He gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his sword will grow into a large steel blade. He rushed towards his target and slash it. He attacked to destroyed the Gashadokuro into thousand pieces of bones and scatter on the ground. Byakko: Hey, are you okay~ Aki? But she was very scared because she suffered from ailurophobia (fear of cats), she trembled with fear. Hermione: Aaah aah, it's a... A... A ca... A cat...? Byakko: What's wrong with you? He tried to come near towards Hermione. Hermione: Waaaaaah! A caaaaattt!! She gets up and run away and flying. Hermione: Eeeeek it's a big white cat!! Stay away from meeee!!! Byakko: What the hell you doing~ Aki! It's was how you thanked me for having saving you! Ungrateful bitch! I should have let you die!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Transcripts